Never See The Light Of Day
by wild-angel82
Summary: A little Ashley/Spencer moment set between seasons 1 and 2.


A/N: So this is my first venture into the South of Nowhere fandom. I know the show has been over for almost two years now, but I only just discovered it recently. I guess I never really paid much attention to it before, because I always heard people refer to it as a teen show. And since I'm way past my teenage years, I figured it wouldn't be something I would be interested in. But a couple of weeks ago I stumbled across a music video that had some clips of Spencer and Ashley and I gotta say I got intrigued and decided to check out what the show was all about. And boy am I glad that I did. Sure in general it seemed like a show geared at teens, but the Ashley/Spencer relationship… OMG! And that's all I'm going to say… I totally fell in love, which is why here I am bringing you my very first South Of Nowhere story and hoping that you end up liking it. I'm not exactly a stranger to writing fanfiction in general, but it's always a little nerve racking when you post a story for a pairing that you've never written for. So I would appreciate your feedback!

The story is just something that came to me and it's set between seasons 1 and 2. It kind of hit me to write the story when I was listening to "Light of Day" by Emerson Drive, which is why I decided to include the lyrics, but if you're not a fan of songfics, you can just skip the lyrics, because the story works without them as well. Enjoy!

**Never See the Light of Day**

When you open your eyes, the outside is still kind of dark, so you know it's way too early to try and get up. The blinds are closed, but you can tell by the lack of sun trying to get into the room that it must still be the middle of the night. After a second you start feeling a little weird, because you're not used to waking up in the middle of the night without a throbbing headache or feeling sick after the insane amounts of alcohol you have consumed. You're also certainly not used to waking up next to someone whose arm is resting comfortably on your waist and whose even breaths reminding you of what had just happened between the two of you do not make you wanna gag.

You slowly turn your head to look at the owner of the hand and you can't help but smile when you see Spencer Carlin's angelic face on the pillow. No matter how many times you look at her, how many glances you have stolen in the past, you can never get over the fact how amazingly beautiful she is. And it's not that you haven't noticed it hundreds of times before, but there is just something about Spencer lying in your bed, her hand desperate for physical contact with your body even while she's sleeping.

You gently run your finger along the length of Spencer's arm, as if trying to make sure that she is really there. That everything that had happened between the two of you wasn't a dream. But as you look at her face again, you know that it wasn't a dream, that it really happened and that Spencer Carlin really is in your bed right now.

_I can't believe you're here with me  
Inside this dream with me  
I'm so far gone,  
So far lost  
In your arms,  
In you  
Here we are again  
Between the darkness and the light  
Hopin' that this moment could be  
Frozen in time_

When you think back to the events of last night, it almost scares you how big of a deal it was for you. After all, you stopped seeing sex as some amazing and wonderful experience between two people a long time ago. Sure, a couple of times you have even cared about the person you were with, you do know that you definitely cared about Aiden and you always wanted to believe that he cared about you… But other than that, it's always been just sex for you. A few moments of pleasure and then 'get out', because you couldn't even stand the thought of waking up next to someone. You knew you couldn't bear to see their face in the morning, and thankfully they always thought the exact same thing. And the routine has worked for you perfectly, until you met her. Because from the moment you met her, you knew, or at least hoped, that things could be different when it comes to sex. And they are. And even though it wasn't your first time, or the tenth or twentieth for that matter, there were so many new things you felt that night.

It was the first time you didn't want your lover out of your bed as soon as you were done. The first time you didn't refuse to look your lover in the eye. The first time you let yourself surrender completely and give in to the passion, without trying to maintain complete control of the situation. The first time you felt like you weren't just another hot body to the person you were with. The first time you didn't freak out when the person you just had sex with was still in your bed when you opened your eyes. The first time you wanted the moment to last forever.

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
And never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love  
I wanna feel you brush agaist my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
I wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day_

It's hard to admit it even to yourself, but you've been thinking about having sex with Spencer Carlin since the very first time you met her. And the more you got to know her, the more things have happened between the two of you, you became more and more convinced that when you end up having sex, it had to be special. You knew that it would be something you have never felt or done before, but you had no absolutely no idea how it would really feel. You had no idea what it would feel like to have Spencer Carlin gently run her hand through your hair. To have her look at you like you were the only person in the world, like she couldn't believe that she was there with you. No one has ever looked at you like that. No one has ever tried so hard to make you feel special. And you could tell how nervous she was, how hard she was trying not to disappoint you, as if she ever could. And sure she wasn't the most experienced lover, you knew that, but she still managed to make you feel things you had never felt before.

You smile to yourself as you remember how many times you have imagined having sex with Spencer. What it would feel like to kiss her, touch her and be touched by her. But nothing you have ever imagined didn't even come close to what you felt that night. And you realize that the problem was that you always imagined having sex with Spencer, you never ever imagined making love to her. Probably because you had no idea it could really be like this. And you realize that none of the experience that you have had so far has prepared you for this moment. For this moment when you would wake up next to her, with her blonde hair slightly in your face and her even breaths suddenly becoming one of the sweetest sounds you have ever heard in your life.

_Dawn is closing in  
Stars surrendering  
And I'm still giving in to you  
As the light arrives  
Peeking through the blinds  
All that's on my mind is you  
And I'll have to start the Day  
Like all other days begin  
Waiting on the moment when  
I can say again_

You suddenly notice that she's beginning to stir and you hold your breath, as if terrified that once Spencer opens her eyes, all of this will be over. But it's not. You can see her slowly open one eye and she's still there. And then she opens another one and she's still there. You hold your breath again when you see a small smile forming on her face.

"Hi." You whisper, almost scared of startling her if you speak too loud.

"Hey." She whispers back as she moves closer and gently presses her body next to yours. You shiver and you hope she won't notice. You gently run your hand through her hair and you can see her smiling wider.

"Are you OK?" You ask, hoping that her smile is an indication of how she feels.

"No." She replies and you feel a sudden pang in your heart, until you hear her continue. "_OK_ would be a gross understatement." She grins as she lifts her head and places a soft kiss on your lips. "I'm way past OK." She adds as she keeps searching for your hand with hers, never breaking the eye contact. When she finally finds it, she takes it into hers, your fingers intertwined, and the simple gesture almost makes you lose it. You hold your breath yet again, scared that if you breathe, you're gonna ruin the moment or make it disappear. You're so scared of doing anything that might burst this perfect little bubble that you have created in the last couple of hours.

"Are you sure?" You asked again, trying to make sure that everything is indeed fine. "You know, I have wanted you for so long that sometimes I feel like me asking you to come over might have been putting a little pressure on you and…"

"Don't." She puts her finger on your lips to silence you and smiles gently as she once again looks you in the eye. "Don't ever think like that. You have done nothing to pressure me. I've been a little anxious and nervous about this, but I've wanted you for such a long time."

"You have?" You ask a little incredulously, not able to control the smile creeping up onto your face.

"Yeah." She admits. "Of course I couldn't even admit it to myself at first, but after a while I realized that there was just no denying it." She adds as she snuggles even closer to you, letting her head rest comfortably on your shoulder.

"Well I hope I was worth the wait." You tell her, hoping that you really did everything right. The idea that you might have hurt or disappointed her somehow makes you sick to your stomach.

"You most definitely were." She replies and you suddenly feel her soft hand on your cheek. "I would have waited for you till the end of time, Ashley Davies." She tells you after a moment and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. "But I'm glad I didn't have to."

"Me too." You say as you wrap your arms around her and you can only hope that with all the first times she has given you, you were able to give her that new first time she wanted. And you don't yet know if it was with someone who _she _loved, you can only hope and pray, but you do know that it was with someone who loved _her_. And you can only hope that you made her feel that.

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
And never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love  
I wanna feel you brush agaist my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
I wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day_

"Tell me what you're thinking." She asks you after a moment, as she traces small patterns on your shoulder with her fingers.

"How amazing it feels to be here with you, like this. How I never want it to end. How I never ever wanna leave this place. I wanna stay like this forever." You explain and it almost scares you how true those words are. It scares you to feel like this, to feel this vulnerable. But at the same time you feel like you could be vulnerable to Spencer Carlin for the rest of your life.

"I know what you mean." She simply tells you and when you look into her eyes you realize that she indeed does know. And as you breathe in the sweet scent of her hair, you think that sometimes life can be so unpredictable. You have no idea what you did to deserve this amazing girl who is now in your bed, but you feel like you must have done something right. And as you feel Spencer holding onto you tight, you want to freeze this moment, you want to stay wrapped up in her forever. You want to forget that the world outside even exists. Because you know that when the sun finally comes up, you will have to face another crazy day, another dozen of obstacles. But for now, just for a little while, you are in your own world and there is no place else you would rather be.

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
And never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love  
I wanna feel you brush agaist my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
I wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day_


End file.
